


HER Adora

by Xoxerothepoet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxerothepoet/pseuds/Xoxerothepoet
Summary: HER Adora was gone and she would never return. Catra could accept that fact, but Shadow Weaver refused to accept it, and it was destroying her. She knew that Adora's place was within the loving arms of her mother.But, this new Adora wasn't HER Adora, this new Adora killed HER Adora and she needed to die. Catra understood this, and so did Shadow Weaver, yet Shadow Weaver was still willing to fight to get her daughter back.





	HER Adora

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of episode 9. I haven't seen past episode 9, but I'm assuming that nothing that happens here contradicts the canon of the show past episode 9. Until I'm told otherwise, I'm going to pretend as though this conversation occurred in the canon of the show after Adora escaped from the Fright Zone.

Catra was fully aware that Adora was the favorite of Shadow Weaver. Everybody knew it, everybody accepted it. To be perfectly honest, Adora was the favorite of everyone, including Catra and Hordak. That’s why it hurt so much when she abandoned them all.

The sting of betrayal had been hard on all of them, but the one who took her betrayal the hardest was Shadow Weaver. Catra wanted Adora back, but Shadow Weaver wanted something much more.

She didn’t just want Adora back, she wanted HER Adora back. She wanted the precious daughter who was so eager to please her, who wanted nothing more than to be force captain because it would make her mother happy.

Adora was always a kind and gentle soul. Shadow Weaver loved this aspect of her daughter, so she made sure that Adora never knew of what the horde truly did. She made sure that her daughter believed that she was on the side of right and that everyone the horde fought against was evil.

That was her mistake, she knew that, but it was still a hard thing to admit to herself. It meant that HER Adora would inevitably defect back to the rebellion even if she did return.

But, she didn’t care. She knew that when she tried to erase Adora’s memories that HER Adora would eventually leave her again. But, she also knew that when Adora left again she wouldn’t be HER Adora anymore, she would be a different Adora. If she could just spend a week with HER Adora, or a month, or even a year, she would be happy.

Catra walked into her room. Shadow Weaver knew that Catra gave this new Adora the sword. She knew that because of her the new Adora had escaped. HER Adora was still gone because of this feline bitch. She wanted to strangle her, but she held back.

She knew that Catra had been silently waiting in her bunk hoping that HER Adora would return. Catra would never forgive the new Adora for what she had done, but HER Adora was innocent. She was still in love with HER Adora, and because of that love, she had made it her mission to destroy the new Adora.

In Catra’s eyes, the new Adora had murdered HER Adora. She needed to get revenge for the death of her love, and she wanted power. Her quest conveniently gave her the opportunity to fulfill both her greatest need and her greatest want.

“Shadow Weaver, listen, about what I said earlier. You won’t hear this from me again but, I understand.” Catra didn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t need to because Shadow Weaver completely understood the message she was trying to convey.

Earlier that day, when Catra had shouted at Shadow Weaver, she had said: “Why do you still choose her over me?”

Catra had a chance to meditate over what had happened. She realized that Shadow Weaver would always choose HER Adora over anyone, including Catra and Hordak. Catra saw this new Adora as a murderer who needed to be killed. Shadow Weaver saw this new Adora as an imposter wearing the skin of her deceased daughter. She needed to resurrect the corpse of her daughter, and if she did the imposter wearing her skin would die.

For just a moment, Catra saw this new Adora the way that Shadow Weaver saw her. She knew that she had to get the new Adora as far away from her as possible because, for just a moment, the new Adora reminded her of HER Adora, the love of her life who was now dead.

“She’s dead, Shadow Weaver. She’s never coming back,” the words stung. Shadow Weaver didn’t want to admit that the feline was right.

“She’s dead to you, not to me.” Catra nodded her head sadly.

“Yeah, I think that’s the problem. If I had your magic or any magic at all, I know I’d try to bring her back, but I don’t. Maybe that’s why it’s easier for me to accept it.” Catra had rare moments where she displayed a wisdom beyond her years. The problem was that Catra was an absolute fool when she wasn’t in a combat situation.

Catra was nothing more than a stupid cat who could learn to do a few tricks that would impress her owners. If she had shown her affection as a child it would have softened her up too much and she wouldn’t have been an effective fighter. She was already lazy during training, she skipped the captain’s orientation, and she refused to follow certain orders. When HER Adora died, she finally had the motivation to do useful things for the horde, but when the new Adora was dead, she would be back to being the same useless feline she had always been.

Catra thought that she understood her, she thought that the reason why HER Adora would have taken her place as a captain was because of her clear favoritism. That wasn’t the reason. HER Adora would have been a much better force captain than Catra would ever be. One single successful mission didn’t suddenly mean that her other failed missions were erased from her record.

If anything, the fact that Adora had managed to constantly defeat Catra and the horde in general with far fewer resources and manpower meant that she was a far more effective leader than Catra or anyone else in the horde. They needed HER Adora more than anyone, including Catra, would ever admit.

“Catra, I want to hold her in my arms again for just a moment. I know that the old Adora, my Adora, would never choose the friendship of strangers over the love of her mother. The sword changed her, somehow. If I could take away the sword, then systematically remove everything that attaches her to the rebellion, she would be back.” Catra knew exactly what she meant. She had never known the touch of a loving mother, but she always wanted to. She had always secretly wished that Shadow Weaver would hold her like had held Adora when she was a baby.

Heck, when Catra was a baby she had wanted to wear diapers just like Adora instead of pooping and peeing in a litter box. She had looked on enviously as Shadow Weaver changed Adora’s dirty diapers. There was nothing more precious in the entire world than Adora’s laughter as Shadow Weaver changed her diaper. Although Catra couldn’t see her face behind the mask, she knew that Shadow Weaver smiled whenever she changed baby Adora’s diaper.

“Shadow Weaver, think about what’s best for the horde. You need to just accept that Adora’s never coming back.” Shadow Weaver glared at the feline. Catra truly was a fool because she couldn’t see that getting HER Adora back was the best thing for the horde. The stupid feline was so quick to declare her friend dead without disposing of the body properly that she couldn’t understand why Shadow Weaver was so obsessed with getting HER Adora back.

“You’re still the same stupid little girl with so much to learn.” Catra glared at the sorceress for a moment, then she turned around and stomped out of the room. Shadow Weaver was alone with her thoughts once again.

HER Adora made Catra a better horde member. Catra was an animal who needed someone to hold her leash. Shadow Weaver was never able to control her with a leash, and Hordak would never be able to control Catra. HER Adora could control Catra and every other member of her squad in a way that Shadow Weaver and Hordak never could. She had been a good mother who raised a good daughter. No one could ever take that away from her, and every time Adora defeated the horde soldiers in battle she felt proud of the daughter she had raised.

If HER Adora returned to her, she would hold her close to her bosom tightly and hold her against her body for hours. She wanted nothing more than to feel close to her daughter once again after being apart from her for so long.

Then, HER Adora would look up at her with her beautiful eyes. Shadow Weaver would lean into the girl and the girl would close her eyes as she prepared herself for the kiss of the sorceress.

But, that aspect of their relationship was kept a secret from everyone, including Adora herself. Shadow Weaver would always remove the memory of their night spent together on her big comfy bed. After the memory had been removed, she would place the memory in a small gold box on her nightstand. But she would always make sure that Adora retained the memory of the kiss at the beginning of the night.

The poor girl had always assumed that the kisses she had given Shadow Weaver had only occurred in her dreams.

Shadow Weaver referred to the box as her last resort. If no other plan to get Adora to return to her worked, she would give the box of memories to Adora. Once the girl’s memories had returned to her she would abandon the rebellion and return to her loving arms, but she wouldn’t return to the horde.

As a soldier, Adora couldn’t love anyone. She couldn’t love Catra, she couldn’t love Glimmer, she couldn’t even love her, which was why she needed to remove those memories from her. The princess alliance had fallen because the princesses all had lovers, the horde succeeded because no one in the horde had anyone to love. 

Love was a weakness that she couldn’t allow HER Adora to have if she was a soldier. If HER Adora loved her, she couldn’t be a horde soldier.

“Hey, uh, Shadow Weaver,” the feline returned to her room yet again. “You’ve been staring at that box for like two hours. Are you alright?” Shadow Weaver said nothing to the feline. She wanted the girl to leave as quickly as possible.

“It’s cool, you’re probably just moping or something. Your mom-things are so weird sometimes.” Catra walked up to the box and picked it up. She shook it a bit, and when she didn’t hear anything rattle inside of the box she placed it back on the nightstand.

“Adora’s blood is probably in there. You seem like the kind of creep who would keep that kind of thing in a gold box.” Shadow Weaver hoped that the girl would burst into flames if she glared at her hard enough.

“Did you think I didn’t know? I’m a curious little kitty, and I go into heat sometimes. Why did you think that me and Adora slept in the same bunk?” Catra chuckled cutely to herself in the way that HER Adora had confided in her that she thought was adorable.

“There wasn’t any blood, but there should have been some blood. It was her first time having sex, according to her at least. I figured, either she broke her hymen when she was training, or someone took her virginity and made her forget.” Catra looked insufferably smug.

“When I saw you try to erase her memories of the last few weeks the puzzle pieces clicked into place.” Shadow Weaver wanted nothing more than to strangle the girl where she stood. But, she couldn’t do that yet. If HER Adora ever returned she would never forgive her for murdering the feline.

“Be a good kitty and leave me alone.” Catra casually walked out of the room while whistling a happy tune. In her mind, she had won a battle against Shadow Weaver. But in Shadow Weaver’s mind, she had admitted that she had lost the most important battle she would ever fight. The battle for HER Adora.

“Someday I promise that you will return to me. You’ll be my daughter, I’ll be your mother and everything will be perfect. Just like it used to be,” it made sense that Adora was actually a princess of power. Shadow Weaver always saw her as a princess, and whenever she looked at her she saw a 9-foot tall warrior with long blonde hair who could defeat entire armies with ease. The sword simply allowed everyone else to see her the way that she always had.

For the first time in a long time, Shadow Weaver allowed tears to form in her eyes and run down her face. She allowed herself to momentarily display weakness. She loved HER Adora, and she always would no matter how many times this new Adora hurt her.

She would do anything to get HER Adora back where she belonged, in her arms. If she needed to join the princess rebellion to be with her, she would, but only if it became impossible for HER Adora to rejoin the horde. If she needed to be alone with HER Adora in a cabin in a forest somewhere where neither the horde nor the rebellion could find them, she would. The only thing that mattered was getting HER Adora back where she belonged.

“Shadow Weaver?” She heard Adora’s voice and turned her head to face her. This was something that she had done a few times while thinking about HER Adora. Her subconscious mind would conjure a fake Adora to comfort her.

This time, she would allow herself the opportunity to indulge herself with this fake Adora.

“Come here, darling. Come to mommy.”


End file.
